mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyamirin
'''Nyamirin' (にゃみりん Nyamirin, real name unknown) is a third-year student who belongs to the Drama Club in Mikagura Academy. Appearance : Nyamirin is a tall busty girl with nice style enough to make Eruna assume that she's a model. She wears a gray cat cap, a dark cardigan with a pink blouse underneath, a red tie, a white skirt with a pink trim, and brown boots. She also wears a cat tail accessory and a scrunchie on her left wrist. : In her anime appearance, her hair color is darker than her written media counterpart. Her necktie is omitted and her cardigan has more detailed trim. Her cap is also beige instead of gray. Personality : Nyamirin is a third-year student in Mikagura Academy and also a member of the Drama Club. She speaks in a lazy tone and often adds vowels in her words. Though she looks like a natural airhead, she seems to be feared (especially by Usamaru) and, being a senior, often comes up with good plans. She easily gets along with anyone and doesn't hesitate to call them by their first name even though she has barely met with the said person.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six) : She really likes animals, particularly small ones, and is said to like Bimii too. Her dream is to turn the Drama club to a zoo-like club so she gives every member an animal-related nickname and accessories. She also seems to decide the name spontaneously, such as when she assigned Tonkyun the name just when she was slurping butajiru (pork soup) at the time. Ability *'????' : Although the details of her power are currently unknown, she seems to have powers similar to Yuto's, since she brings along a scythe, as seen in her concept art. Appellation Songs Cameo: *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Izayoi Seeing Plot Overview :Prior to the current timeline, Nyamirin was lost in the middle of forest in the academy and happened to find Yuto, who was still a freshman at the time, by chance. She asked Yuto whether her home is there and whether he was also lost, to which he responded that he wasn't. After helping her find her way back, Yuto asked why she was wearing a cat-like costume, and she replied that it's because she's a member of the drama club. After thinking for a while, Yuto then asked Nyamirin if he could also join the drama club. Stride After School :Nyamirin welcomed Eruna who was trying to join the drama club. Due to her ridiculous introduction, Nyamirin said that she probably entered the wrong room, since the infirmary is right beside the drama club room, making Eruna shocked that she was being treated as a weird girl by her. However, upon seeing Bimii, Nyamirin quickly hugged him and said that he is cute. She unconsciously suffocated Bimii due to her bust size, making Eruna jealous of him. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Nyamirin, along with the drama club, came to a posh restaurant to congratulate Eruna's victory over Himi while bringing the newspaper. She also came to see Yuto's battle vs. Asuhi and commented that the battle would unexpectedly end soon even though the battle has just started, which confused Eruna (who was standing beside her). :After seeing Eruna for awhile, Nyamirin asked Yuto to let her join the drama club since she considers her an interesting girl, much to his dismay. Then, she suggested to Yuto to make a training-like activity for rookies and he accepted. She was so happy to have Eruna join the training and so she quickly gave her an animal motif, a gorilla, much to Eruna's distaste. :In the following day, she then introduced herself and asked Eruna to call her as Nyamirin, while also wondering why Eruna kept staring at her breasts. After that, she also introduced the other members who will also be participating in the Houkago Six (the name of said training). She, along with Yuto and Kumano-san, became the ones who taught Eruna, Usamaru, and Tonkyun a lot of things as preparation for the Rookie Battle. :In the night before the tournament, after the training had ended and been closed, she patted Eruna's head dearly after she was done thanking everyone in Houkago Six and stating her impressions. Also, some time later after Eruna said to Yuto that all of the drama members already knew that he had been acting all along, Nyamirin, along with the rest of the drama club members, came to the club room and said that they still befriended him because he was a part of them and even though he was just acting, they still liked him despite his flaws. Some time later in the same night, Nyamirin, along with the Houkago Six, came to Yuto's room to hold a small party before Rookie Battle began and she got all fired up and drunk on juice, making Kumano-san and Yuto astounded. :She also came to see Eruna's first battle, although she only managed to arrive at the end of the battle since she had overslept. Garakuta Innocence :Nyamirin came along with Yuto and Kumano-san to approach Eruna and Usamaru from behind after Tonkyun's battle vs. Azumi ended to inform Eruna that she had to fight against Tonkyun in order to move to the Top 8 on the next battle. :On the battle day, she, along with the other Houkago Six members came to Eruna's waiting room. This made Eruna happy as she thought that they did this to help reduce her nervousness. But actually, they just came to ridicule her and quickly flew away from the room as soon as Nyamirin said that the Cooking Club made a free butajiru, which made Eruna (and Tonkyun) slightly feel down. :Nyamirin also came to see Eruna's battle vs. Haruka and teased Usamaru who was charmed by Haruka. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Nyamirin was in the drama club room with the other Houkago Six members when Eruna came to consult about her club concept. She suggested that Eruna make a costume club after hearing about the kind of club that she'd like to make. Nyamirin also stopped Kumano-san who was attempting to undress herself to prove that she was indeed like a real wild bear after being teased by Tonkyun in the right time. Unreasonable Roulette :Before going to Eruna's new club room, Nyamirin and everyone but Usamaru attended a meeting to discuss about what kind of present they would give to Eruna and Otone. After finishing with the discussion, they came to Eruna's place together and Nyamirin reminded Yuto, who was teasing Bimii, about their purpose in coming to Eruna's club room, albeit drowsily. However, upon seeing Shigure's bed which had been moved by Eruna and Otone outside, she tried to sleep there, only to be prevented by Tonkyun. When Yuto was going to say what kind of present that they would give to Eruna, Usamaru complained about why nobody called him to the meeting. Nyamirin then replied that even if he were there, he would suggest a weird present related to youthful things or such. She also said that he might have bad breath so Tonkyun suggested for him to wear his mask, making Usamaru slightly sad. When Eruna became delighted about the present she received from the drama club, she hugged them one by one and when she hugged Nyamirin, Nyamirin chuckled while saying that Eruna seemed to want to be spoiled by her. Relationship Yuto Akama :Nyamirin has known Yuto ever since he was still a freshman. Right after she met him, she quickly called him by his first name, shocking Yuto for a while. Even after Yuto joined the drama club, they are getting closer after each day. Nyamirin is prone to pinch, pat, or hug Yuto, just for fun, much to his dismay at first but after some time he began not to mind. Being the one who has always been beside him for the longest time, Nyamirin knows Yuto very well. Yuto himself seems to have some soft spot for her, since he never wins against her pranks and there are times when he blushes due to her nice figure. Kumano-san :Kumano-san really admires her and Nyamirin cares for her in return. She's the one who gave Kumano-san such a nickname which made Kumano-san work real hard to have an image of a wild bear despite her loliness and femininity. Whenever she bursts into tears, Kumano-san is prone to hug Nyamirin, and she pats her head to comfort her, just like a mom to her kid. Tonkyun :Nyamirin gave him his nickname just when she was eating a butajiru (pork soup) at the time. Since then, he has started to be treated and seen as a food and pig by her unconsciously, along with Kumano-san. No matter how much Tonkyun asks her to cancel the nickname or change it, she doesn't grant him his request. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Usamaru :Being the oldest senior, Usamaru somehow fears her. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Eruna Ichinomiya :Although she initially treated her as a weird girl, Nyamirin has taken an interest in her and called her an interesting girl. Aside from admiring Nyamirin due to her figure, Eruna herself also respects her as she always comes up with good plans. Trivia *She is the tallest among all the female characters. *She is the second bustiest among all the female cast, after Himi. *Although she is actually shorter than Usamaru and Tonkyun, she is always depicted as being taller than them in the manga. *Her birthdate correspond with Cat Day in Japan *Nya from Nyamirin is a giongo (onomatopoeia) of sounds that are made by a cat, hence her animal motif. Gallery Nyamirin.jpg|Nyamirin concept art Nyamirin-blink.png Nyamiyu-hug.png Novel1 bw7.png|Nyamirin as she appears in novel Novel2 2.jpg Novel2 bw2.jpg Novel4 3.jpg Novel4 bw3.jpg M cde1.PNG M cde7.PNG|Nyamirin as she appears on Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat PV M cde10.PNG I s5.PNG I s15.PNG References }} Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters